Ghost of Christmas Present
Ghost of Christmas PresentWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:52-09:56). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Then those ghosts we trapped, they must've been the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future." was one of the ghosts in The Real Ghostbusters in episode "Xmas Marks the Spot". Out of the three Ghosts of Christmas, he is the most spoken. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters The Ghost of Christmas Present is a member of a trio of entities who are most famous for showing Ebenezer Scrooge the error of his greedy ways during the Christmas holiday. However, the time lost Ghostbusters accidentally trapped the trio and stored them into the Containment Unit, thus altering history.Female Civilian (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. Civilian says: "In 1837, Scrooge defeated the three Christmas Ghosts all by himself." The Ghostbusters impersonated the three ghosts while Egon Spengler extracted them from the Unit and helping restore the timeline to its proper form. Winston Zeddemore impersonated him when he was accidentally captured. Secondary Canon IDW Comics During the three ghosts first visit to Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III, the Ghost of Christmas Present was entranced by Fraser's hedonistic lifestyle. Tired of his role and wanting to experience life, the ghost possessed Fraser and lived his life for many years. The Ghosts of Christmas Past and Future would visit Fraser every Christmas Eve and try in vain to convince their colleague to rejoin them. Finally, on one Christmas Eve, Fraser/Present hired the Ghostbusters to trap the two ghosts. When Peter Venkman was left all alone at the conclusion of the bust, he realized Fraser was possessed and wrangled the Ghost of Christmas Present away. The other Ghostbusters and Ghosts of Christmas returned and reunited with their respective comrade(s). Personality He seems to be an intelligent and understanding ghost that understands much more than noted in the episode, such as Peter Venkman's issues with Christmas because of his father not being there for him. Powers The P.K.E. Meter registered the ghosts as big and powerful.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:39-04:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm picking up other presences. Big. Powerful. They're coming in at 12 o'clock high." Trivia *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the Ghost of Christmas Future makes a non-canon cameo as one of the portraits on the wall. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *"IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future" **A non-canon story to The Real Ghostbusters References Gallery Collages GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage.png GhostsofChristmasinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png InsideContainmentUnitinXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage2.png Secondary Canon GhostOfChristmasPresentCoverA.jpg|As seen on "Past, Present, and Future" Cover A GhostOfChristmasPresentIDW.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GhostOfChristmasPresentIDW02.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GhostOfChristmasPresentIDW03.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GhostsOfChristmasRGBIDW16.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 Non Canon GhostOfChristmasPresentDesign01.jpg|Early Design GhostOfChristmasPresentDesign02.jpg|Early Design Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters